


School Dance

by Adventurer1267



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer1267/pseuds/Adventurer1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Rick's presence has opened some advantages up for Morty. Morty has to deal with the fact Rick isn't himself, but also his feelings for him. Tiny Rick finds out Morty's feelings for him and decides to give him Hell. They go to the dance together and the night is filled with needy intentions and lustful events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Becomes Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Rick finds Morty's Science notes and things heat up. Rick plans a few moves for his grandson.

"Summer, Tiny Rick is fine! You just wanna ruin this for me. You need to chill." Morty spits to his older sister and pushed past her to go to class. So what if Rick sung a few weird songs? Rick WAS weird. This behavior was nothing to worry over.  
Morty walks into his Science class, puts his book bag to the floor against his desk leg and carefully sat in it. He sighs and puts his head on the flat surface. It was cold and drawn on, making it look unhappy and worthless. Like him. He furrows his brows, knowing he was getting depressed for idiotic reasons. There was nothing to fear about Tiny Rick.

"So I was like 'chilll brooo'." Tiny Rick hunches his shoulders and levels his hands like he's about to sing Get Schwifty. The teens around him laugh and they get to their seats just as the bell rings. The bluenette takes a seat by his grandson.  
"Sup dawg?" He asks, slouching deep in the hard chair. 

Morty doesn't answer. He just sends a half hearted wave and rubs his shoulder, nervously. He was entirely worried about Tiny Rick going grunge but ...also his feelings for the boy. They had been in so many sexual situations that is got numbing, and Morty did somehow find attraction in the older's vibe. Sometimes he considered himself a gerontophile but that sometimes scared him. When on their adventures he found himself really liking Rick. What kept him away was the fact Rick could top him and kick his ass. But now, Rick couldn't stand a chance against him. Well he could, but its just more fun to say he didn't. Morty, now perked up, starts taking notes and scribbling down words and drawings on how he felt. 

"Why are you writing 'love' and 'sex' down on your paper? Do you love sex?" Tiny Rick was hunched over his shoulder, reading his notes. Morty shoved him away. He places his arm over the talented doodle of Tiny Rick on the bottom of the paper, words were written around it that would make both blush if said aloud. 

"What?! Sh-shut up!" He hisses. Tiny Rick smirks. 

"Oooh, I get it, you're thinking of Jessica." He chuckles and Morty grimaces. 

"No definitely not." He looks back at his work and crumbles it up, taking new notes now. Through out all of science, Morty sighed from hearing little giggles behind him as he scribbled down definitions. 

The lunch bell rang and Morty stands up from his desk and hurries out, leaving his crumbled note sheet by the book. Rick watches Morty leave and looks to the paper. He unfolds it and flattens it out best he can. His eyes widen and his face burns. 

"...Jesus..." He looks to the door and smirks. He was gonna have some fun with this new information. He crumbles the paper back up and leaves it on the desk. 

He walks out and bangs on the lockers as he goes down the hall. As he enters the cafeteria he can't help but laugh at his plan. He gets his lunch and settles by Morty, sending him a soft, look. 

"Hey, Dawg." Rick says and shakes his milk carton. He lowers his hand to his crotch and pretends he's jerking off. He bumps Morty. "Hey check it." Morty looks downs and his face burns. 

"Dude! What are you doing?" He shields his eyes and looks away. 

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting off." He grabs his leg and pulls him closer, giving him a cocky look. "Cmon, Morty, don't ya like it?"  
The brunette shoves him back into his own personal space bubble.  
"No!" He glares. Rick just laughs and opens his milk, drinking some. He grabs his more-green-than-yellow banana and peels it open. Morty watches, unsure on what he was going to do. 

Some teens flock over, bombing Tiny Rick with questions. The ultimate question and the one that got Morty's attention was "who are you going to the dance with?"

Tiny Rick shrugs and says "Two people being stressed to go to a dance, being expected to enjoy themselves and be on everyone's pedestal is overrated and useless." Some of the kids agree to his valid point but one with shades protests. 

"But Tiny Rick, you really aren't going to bring anybody?" 

"Chill, Dawg, I'll be there with someone." He sends them a smile and shoos them. "Now go on, I'm having a talk with my best friend, Morty." He wraps an arm around his grandsons shoulders. The teens nod and passionately mumble, migrating somewhere else. Morty smiles. 

"Best frien-"

"Hey don't get a swelled head, it was just for them to leave." Tiny Rick interrupts. 

"Uh-huh, well who is it you're bringing?" Morty braces himself for heart ache. Rick chuckles. 

"Ain't it obvious, Morty?" The kid looks up at him. "I'm taking you." And with that Tiny Rick deep throats his banana, bites it and swallows down the disgustingly bland fruit just to put emphasis on his statement. 

Morty trembles in his arms. He sweats and whispers in cracked and shaky voice.  
"Why would you eat something like that?"

Rick ignores the question and winks at him.  
"So, you accept my invitation?" 

He tries to comprehend what's going on and nods once. "Mhm."

"Great." Tiny Rick slaps his back and gets up, walking to the trashcans. He throws away his uneaten food and walks out of the cafeteria. He stops by the restroom to relieve himself and wash his hands. He looks in the mirror and laughs. 

"You're such an asshole" he speaks to himself and goes back to science. He sits in his chair and props his feet up on the desk across from him. He sits in silence, the paper catching his eyes. He unfolds it again a and reads it once more. The smile on his lips grows. He balls it back up and puts it on the desk. He spends the rest of lunch planning out his moves for later that night.


	2. Do Your Worst, Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets fed up with being treated like the 'girl' of the relationship and calls Rick out on it. Rick starts a bet to end it once and for all for whose the better topper.

Its was getting late, all the teens were getting dressed for the dance. Morty was sitting inside, looking rather annoyed by the idea Tiny Rick and Summer came up with. The door bell rings and he opens it slowly, being such a smart ass it passes through the air and his movements.

Tiny Rick stood on the front porch, corsage in hand. Summer stood in the grass, giggling. Morty extends his arm out for the bluenette. Rick takes his hand delicately and ties the flower band on his wrist. Summer snaps picture after picture, blinding the two. After she's done Morty glares at Rick. 

"Was this n-necessary?" He asks. The short teen just smiles and kisses the back of his hand, shutting him up. 

"We're getting a ride with Summer's friends, okay?" 

Morty makes a face of disgust.   
"But whyyyy?"

"Guys! The limos here." Summer calls. Morty sighs, starting to feel like the only voice of reason. 

"I-Its not even prom. Its just a dance. J-Jesus Christ." He crosses his arms and walks over to the long black car after making sure the door was locked. The three teens climb into the back and settle down with the dicks of highschool. Everyone starts talking and Tiny Rick and Morty seem to be excluded. Morty rests his chin in his palm and looks out the window, watching the world go by. He tenses and looks over to see a smaller hand resting on his thigh, rubbing back and forth gently. He clears his throat and gazes upward to its owner. 

Rick squeezes the boy's thigh and takes the glass of champagne that's offered to him. He sips it even though it tastes like literal piss. Morty leans back on the window, hoping he'd take away his hand. But also wishing he'd move it higher. 

"Hey." Tiny Rick looks over at him and takes his right hip, pulling him closer and into his lap as the rest of the dates were. However all the dates were GIRLS in BOYS laps. Morty glares down at him with a burning face. 

"Who made you the boy?" 

Rick smirks and squeezes his ass. "Well you'll find out WHY later."   
That did it. Morty moves off his lap, repeating the fact that he was done.   
"Aw, Morty, cmon."

"Nope." Morty waves him off and sits back down in the black leather seat. He stays there and ignores Tiny Rick the whole rest of the way there. 

They pull up to the school and get out one at a time. Morty adjusts his clothes and fixes himself. 

"Cmon, Morty." Rick says and wraps his arm around his back, resting his hand on his side. The blue haired boy guides him to the entrance and pays for their way in. Morty would've objected to all this if he had only been paying attention. The school was done up. Lights and streamers put up, posters plastered on every wall, a photo place out in the courtyard. This was stupid. It was way too much in Morty's opinion. 

Now he was being walked into the schools cafeteria where some of the cooler kids waited and talked. What they were waiting for was unsure. Someone has once asked them what they were doing and they just replied with "waiting." They asked "for what?" And they answered "just waiting." Somehow they knew when to leave the long lunch tables and go into the gymnasium to actually dance. 

Tiny Rick headed over to the popular kids they came with to talk. Morty didn't pay attention. His mind was everywhere else tonight. A few minutes later he found himself along with the guys' dates. All the girls chattered and one blonde finally spoke up. 

"Hey um, why aren't you with the boys?"

A beautiful chestnut colored girl piped up to her. "He's with Tiny Rick." 

The blonde makes an "oh" sound to show understanding. Morty glares. 

"N-No? T-Tiny Rick is with me."

The colored girl glances over at the boys. "Well thats funny cause he's seems to be the one leading." The bluenette high fives the taller kids. 

"Excuse me." Morty narrows his eyes, glaring daggers at his grandfather. He stalks over to him and grabs his arm. "Excuse us" he states loudly and pulls the protesting teen out to the hallway where they could privately talk.

"Hey! What are you doing? I was!-" 

Morty cuts him off.   
"W-What am I doing?? What are you YOU doing?! W-Who made you the boy of this?!" 

"Morty, come on. I can't help it I'm more ...seme." 

"Seme?" 

"Yeah, I dunno, some weeaboo bitch said it earlier."

"Weaboo?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is I'm more of a topper. A pitcher. More manly."

"Manly?! I'm as much man as you, Tiny Rick! There's a reason you're name is TINY!" 

"Look, kid, just cause I got a new body and name doesn't mean anything. They part that counts isn't tiny and I can top you easily, just as regular Rick."

"And th-thats were you're wrong, Rick. You're in my field now, you're on my turf and the newer generation knows more than the last two! Because of information I know I top you!"

"Oh yeah? Well just cause you know things doesn't mean you can do them and use them in a necessary event. You can't truly apply them to your life. And is this about that note you wrote? You really think because I'm in a smaller body, you can top me just like that? I'm still Rick, Morty."   
Morty stops, eyes filling up with panic as his stomach drops. 

"W-what note?" He breathes out in a whisper. 

"You know what note I'm talking, Morty. But hey, if you really think you can top me, let the best MAN win. You got all night to make me give in and beg, so do your worst Morty." He hisses out, letting that acid drip off his tongue and into Morty's heart. He grabs the brunettes shoulder and pins him against the wall. He kisses him on it, letting the bet be known and for them to prepare to do their worst.


	3. Dance Moves And Mr Jibb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty breaks out his inner feistiness to win the bet and fails. Rick steals the keys to Principal Vangina's office.

Morty stands in the Gymnasium, not really wanting to join his date on the dance floor. He decides to stand out and just watch from afar. No way Tiny Rick could get to him if he was 15 feet away from him. He planned on using this tactic for awhile until his ex crush Jessica decides to dance with the blue haired boy. It wasn't that bad until the grinding set in. Tiny Rick laughs and grabs a little bit of ass until he's ripped from her and held by a pissed off Morty. It takes a second for him to comprehend but he smirks as soon as it clicks. 

"So, you did miss daddy, huh?" 

"Y-ya know, I would correct you cause that's gross, but you are my grandfather so that's worse." Morty rambles out, taking a place on the dance floor with him. "No w-way in Hell this is Prom." He hisses. 

The brunette looks to the DJ and walks over to have a talk with him. The DJ gives a thumbs up and Morty comes back over, a slow but spicy song coming on. Rick looks confused and Morty takes his hand, giving a slight bow. 

"Prepare for your ovaries to explode." He spits. 

"Maybe I would if you got that sand out of your vagina." Rick slurs back. 

Morty pulls Tiny Rick closer and grabs his hip. The blue haired boy uncertainly takes his shoulder. Morty steps back and forward as the music hits two harsh beats. They do it again and twirl, and repeat. 

"Where'd you learn these gay moves, Mor-rty?" 

"Doesn't matter, what matters is you're about to call me daddy." 

Morty increases his pace each step. After a few moments the tension increases insanely, both boys getting excited. Morty goes for the twirl and lifts him up, arms a lot stronger than originally thought. Tiny Rick is spun then dipped and kissed hard on the songs final beat. Rick's right leg is extended out, left at Morty's hip, his ass in the brunette's hand. The older male's fingers find their way to brown hair to stroke as he swirls his tongue with the others. 

"Damn boy" The kid with shades states, lifting up his glasses. 

"Dude, if they were gems they'd be fused as fuck right now." A nerd in the back says. 

Morty moves up, both panting softly. He brings Tiny Rick back up and they stand there for a second, catching their breath. 

"B-Beg for me." Morty demands. 

"Kiss my ass." Tiny Rick spits. 

"I'll do more than that." Morty dares, swiping his thumb over his own lips to clear away the slight sheet of saliva. The crowd busts out in "GAAAAAAAAY" cause why not white bois. 

 

"Do you have to eat like that?" Morty asks, disgusted and turned on at the same time. If there was a way to make eating pizza sexy, Tiny Rick found it. He already ate 3 pieces and was on his fourth. Not only that he had drank a good 4 cans of Mr. Jibb. 

"And w-why are you drinking so much?"

"Cause spitter-rs and quitters, Mor-rty." Tiny Rick belches out. 

"But you don't have to drink any of it!" Morty sighs and just puts it head down on the lunch table. 

"Look Morty, the dance is gonna be over soon and you still haven't made me beg."

"I thought you said I had all night?" He asks, looking up. 

"Well yeah, but I'm just letting you know the time range we have right now." He says and continues drinking his artificial flavored soda. 

"Well you haven't done it either."

"Its called skilful strategy, Morty."

"Y-yeah well what even takes all that?"

"Hey morty, meet me at your locker in 10 minutes." Tiny Rick instructs and gets up, walking away. 

"Why don't we just go together?"

"Cause I have to pee!" Rick snaps. 

"Oh." Morty says quietly. 

 

Morty leans against his locker, waiting for his date 10 minutes later. He checks his phone, finding it kind of lousy he was late. He looks up and sees Tiny Rick in the dark hallway, waving at him. 

"What the...Tiny Rick what you-?"

"C'mon, you little shit!" He hisses and turns, scurrying up the corridor. Morty sighs. 

"I'm pretty sure that Jibb does something to you." He mumbles and hurries after him. 

Tiny Rick opens a door and leads his grandson inside. He closes the door and turns on the lights. Morty stops, looking around the room. 

"Morty, Let's do it in Principal Vagina's office." Tiny Rick whispers in his ear.


	4. Fucking In The Principal's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Rick and Morty get busy in Principal Vagina's office.

Morty looks around the room.   
"Rick, no, th-this is a bad idea."

Rick climbs up on the principals desk. "Cmon kid, its just a room."

"N-no rick. Its different. This is bad." Morty goes to the door, grabs the handle and pulls it open. 

"You leave the room, I win." Rick says, looking at his nails, posing on the desk like a boss ass bitch. Morty pauses and closes the door. He turns and looks at Tiny Rick. The blue haired boy undoes his pants with one hand and slowly moves them down to the floor. Morty's hand crawls to the silver lock and twists it, sliding in the bolt. 

"O-Okay...let's do this." The brunette says, undoing his collar.

 

"M-Morty.." Tiny Rick whispers out, head moving back and forth on the desk. Slender fingers were wrapped around the older males shaft, moving up and down. His hands fumble and tremble as he tries to get Morty's pants off. The brunette eases back, grabs Tiny Rick's wrists and pins his hands above his head. He presses kisses all over Rick's neck and bites down in the center, making him moan. 

"Morty....plea- fuck no." He bites his lips hard. Morty smirks, choosing to drive him crazy. He licks his ear and bites the lobe. 

"Ah~, Rick, don't you like me feeling your cock?" He asks, putting a whiny tone in his statement. Tiny Rick shakes his head. 

"St-stop that! That's cheating!" 

"Wh-What's cheating? Teasing you? That's the whole point of the game, Rick."

"No. No nar-rrating shit."

"Oh c-cmon, you don't like thinking about me squeezing you and making you hard?" Morty tightens his grip and looks down at his member in his hand. "Y-You're getting bigger, you seem to like it."

"Stop! Its embarrassing." Rick mumbles, his face burning as he speaks. He truly loved it and hated it at the same time. It was so embarrassing yet such a turn on. 

"Cmon Rick, just beg for me, you know y-you want me."

"Make me." Rick hisses. Morty smirks, lowering his head to Ricks hips. "Wh..what are you doing, Morty?"

The teenager opens his mouth and swirls his tongue around the swollen tip. Rick shudders and rolls his hips. Morty proceeds to suck on it as he would a lollipop. His saliva drips down the shaft and clings to the blue hairs surrounding the base. Morty takes the tip from his mouth with a pop and licks up and down the organ, tasting the flesh. 

"Fuck." Tiny Rick curses, head jerking back and forth. Morty takes him in his mouth once more and tries deep throating, taking his cock fully into his mouth. The blue haired boy throws his head backwards and hits the wooden desk hard. He whimpers in pain, making Morty stop and tower over him again. The younger male cradles the older's head and gives him a look of concern. 

"Stop doing that." He says, worrying if Tiny Rick could take this.

"I can't help it." Tiny Rick admits, looking away. Morty looks him over and thinking they could use another position. The brown haired boy kisses his jaw and neck and strokes him one last time before letting go of his wrists and pulling him up off the desk. He places him on the floor to stretch his legs and grabs his ass.   
"Hey! Watch it!" Tiny Rick snaps, glaring at him. 

"What? Cmon, you wanna have f-fun don't you?"

"Yeah but.." He glances to the right. 

"What, a-are you giving in?"

Rick just glares daggers at him and climbs up on the desk. He stays on his hands and knees now. Morty pulls up the leather rolly chair and sits down. He can't help but whirl around once. He scoots up to the desk and lowers Tiny Rick's hips to his face. He trails kisses down his spine and lower back, going even lower than that. He runs his tongue up the middle and starts prodding the opening. Tiny Rick shudders and claws at the wooden surface. The tongue presses in and out, going inside ever so slightly then retreating. He laps around the skin a few times before probing again. Morty gets a little further and wiggles it around the walls. He coats the other boy's insides with saliva and replaces his tongue with a finger, doing the same as before. He'd go in a little bit and out, little bit and further on. He does it for awhile and recoats his fingers, going for two. Morty does a scissoring motion, his arm flexing as he did it, so hard to move them. 

"J-jesus Christ, you're tight." 

"S-sorry." Tiny Rick whispers, trembling from the pain and pleasure. He whimpers so bad, Morty almost thinks he's crying. He moves in a third finger and curls them, hitting his spot. Tiny Rick practically screams. His whole body lowers to the surface of the desk. 

"God dammit! Do me! Do me right now!" Tiny Rick begs, his cock rock hard and burning between his legs. Morty blinks, taken back. 

"W-What?"

Rick looks back at him. His face was flushed, sweat beading up on his forehead, eyes full of need. 

"Please fuck me." He begs, arms barely able to hold his weight. 

"Are you...begging me?" Morty asks, uncertain. 

"Yes, I'm begging you!" Rick exclaims, taking off his own shirt. Morty nods and unbuttons his shirt, pants and takes off his belt. He lowers his briefs, cock popping out. Literally. He stands behind Tiny Rick and folds the black leather belt in his right hand. He holds Rick firmly against the desk and strikes his ass with the accessory, very hard. Rick moans out and crumbles against the table. Morty does it again and once more before pulling the other boy up. His ass was red and stinging but he loved it, drooling even. Morty wraps the belt around his throat and pushes the silver piece through it, forming a new hole and making the blue haired kid a collar. He forces Rick back down and holds the other end of the belt, like holding a leash, able to pull back on it and choke Rick whenever he wanted. 

Tiny Rick was about to lose it as it was, so horny and needy. Principal Vagina could've busted through the door and he wouldn't have gave a fuck, probably have even asked him to fuck him too if he was far enough gone.

Morty digs around in the Principal's desks and finds some coconut scented lotion in the third drawer. He puts some on his cock and the other teens hole. 

"Okay, h-here we go." He says, voice real soft and quiet. He presses his tip inside and pushes in real slow. He gets all the way inside and stays there, letting him adjust. It takes a bit but Tiny Rick finally nods, telling him to continue. He pulls out and goes back in at the same pace. He does it half a dozen more times before finally increasing his speed. The pain calms them both back down, however it doesn't take long to rebuild their high. Morty holds the other boys hips harshly and pulls him back on his cock as he thrusts forward, making the impact better. 

"Fuck." Tiny Rick moans, hanging his head. Morty speeds up again, making their skin slap. He angles his hips and hits the blue haired boy's spot dead on. Tiny Rick crumbles against the desk and digs his nails into the wood, leaving marks. 

Morty groans and grabs Rick's cock, stroking it fast. He grabs his left nipple, pinching and twisting it. Tiny Rick becomes a moaning mess, squirting precum on the brown surface. Morty bites his ear and whispers. 

"Cum for me baby, yeah right there. Right there~!" He increases, going insanely fast. The brunette grabs the desk, it starting to rock along with them. The pencil cup falls over as Morty cries out with Tiny Rick, both cumming.


	5. The Rickest Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just going to have to read to find out this ending.

The sky is black, little white stars looking down on the two boys. Morty stares up at them, finding it slightly scary that other people and planets were truly looking down at them. However, he also didn't feel so alone. The brunette looks over to the bluenette and sighs. They just did it in the principal's office and were now walking home. It was so awkward. The atmosphere was so thick the two could barely breathe, like they both forgot how to. They reached the house and the time between exiting the double doors of the High School and entering the wooden door of the Smith house seemed to vanish and skip around in their memories. 

They both parted and went to their individual rooms. Rick started stomping, entering the garage and slammed the door hard, making Morty wince. Its silent for a moment as Tiny Rick looks to his old body just floating there in the tank of goo. The tension builds and he randomly starts wrecking things, pushing the shelf down to break and leak experiments and solutions. He puts his arm down on one side of a table and rakes it across fast, making jars and test tubes fly and shatter on the concrete floor and walls. Liquids gather in a pool of anger and shame just as his heart. All his senses were fading in blind rage. White hot pain emerges from his vocal chords as he lets a scream rise from his throat and pollute the air as a deadly gas. He grabs his swivel chair and brings his foot down in the spine, breaking it. He grabs an extra terrestrial, colorful rock off the large table and goes to throw it on the ground and shatter it to miniscule pieces. He looks up to the door, a pair of wide brown eyes staring at him. Tiny Rick pants heavily, chest rising and collapsing. He slowly lowers the rock down from over his head and drops it to the floor, it still fully intact minus a few chips. Tears stream down his pale face. 

"Why do you love me more than him?" He asks, pointing to the older Rick in the tank. 

"Rick!" Morty exclaims, stepping down and into the garage. Tiny Rick backs up some, getting defensive. 

"Rick, I could never love T-Tiny Rick more. He's just a clone, y-you're the original, the Rickest Rick, how could I love anything other than that?" Morty asks, cupping his cheek. Tiny Rick moves his face away from his touch, his face burning red like the tears were acid. Morty smirks. 

"...I could never love anyone more."

"-then why would you make a move on this Rick and not that one?!" He spits, blue eyes searching in Morty's brown ones. 

"Because i-it was easier than..." Morty gulps and kisses him spontaneously.   
"See that? I can do that." He grabs his ass, making Tiny Rick move back, hitting the table. 

"Watch it!" He barks. 

"See? I can do that easier. You're not so big or powerful. I feel more in control."

Tiny Rick frowns. "Is that suppose to make me feel better?!"

"Yes. Cause I love you anyway. Just cause you're in a smaller body doesn't mean I like it more. If I got older, had my o-own clone, would you love big Morty more?"

"Don't say big Morty." He says, mind going other places. 

"Well would you?"

"...no." He admits, looking away. Morty just breathes out a small chuckle and pulls him near, crushing their lips together. Tiny Rick moves into him, taking that affection straight to the core. The brunette breaks it, making the bluenette whine. The scientist moves forward to catch his lips again and stops when his assistant licks his lips, ruining the sweet mood with his saliva. 

"Uhg!" He groans and wipes his face on his sleeve. Morty chuckles. 

"Now come on, it's about time I get that Rick back." Morty says and takes out his phone. He enters his password and goes to his music. 

"W-what are you doing?" Tiny Rick asks. 

"I noticed you cringing at the music earlier tonight."

"Y-yeah cause they sucked. So what?" The shorter boy spits, crossing his arms. 

"Are you sure? A-Are you sure it wasn't the teenage angst?" He asks and grabs Tiny Rick's hands. He pins him against the table and clicks the play button on his phone screen with his pinkie. The guitar strumming grabs his attention.

"Another day in this carnival of souls  
Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home"

"Stop!" Tiny Rick spits, aggressively jerking in his arms. Morty tightens his grip and lowers himself in him, keeping him there on the table. 

"And it's almost like  
Your heaven's trying everything  
Your heaven's trying everything  
To keep me out"

"Stop it! Let me up, you lil shit!" 

"Rick, j-just calm down and listen to it."

"Fuck you!"

"Shh, shh" Morty whispers, petting his hair. When the hand leaves the other's writ and moves to his hair, Rick's shoots up and grabs his brown hair, pulling it hard. 

"All the places I've been and things I've seen  
A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
The faces of people I'll never see again  
And I can't seem to find my way home"

Tiny Rick squeezes his eyes shut tight. His grip doesn't loosen up, only tightening and making the young boy whimper. He clenches his teeth at his memories of being in the ship. He was doing so much, being with family yet feeling empty inside. It mixes with his teenage angst of hating himself and needing love and acceptance from everyone. His built up tears fall and he just listens to the song. The next isn't any better, in fact it makes him truly break down. 

"Paint yourself a picture  
Of what you wish you looked like  
Maybe then they just might  
Feel an ounce of your pain

Come into focus  
Step out of the shadows  
It's a losing battle  
There's no need to be ashamed

'Cause they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart

Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin"

Tiny Rick lowers his head and whispers. "I....I wanna be Rick again." 

 

About a week passes by and Morty sits in his Science classroom, taking notes. He smiles and sighs as he doodles pictures of the Rickest Rick.   
"....I'm such a g-gerontophile" he whispers, contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs above are "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch and "Skin" by Sixx A.M. if you guys would love another one of these, let me know and I happily will.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, I'll post the next chapter. I just really wanted to see if you guys would enjoy it a little.


End file.
